Yeast is widely used to investigate basic biological processes and a plethora of powerful tools are already developed. Conservation of function from this experimentally tractable eukaryotic organism to man sets the stage for basic discoveries that are relevant to all living organisms. A survey of PubChem screening projects shows that only a handful of large scale yeast HT screens (>10,000 molecules) have been completed. Most of these involve a simple viability endpoint. We see an opportunity to leverage extant and emerging yeast technologies with our expertise in HT flow cytometry to create a sophisticated platform for HTS.